Connecting
by leandra1709
Summary: Another scenario for a first time with Raven and Judith. The party goes to Dahngrest and Raven takes the opportunity to get alone time with Judith. JudithxRaven, explicit content, smut


Ever since he first laid eyes on her, Raven was taken. The way she carried herself was even more attractive than her physical features. And her voice? It was heavenly.

He found himself trying to find more excuses to talk to her since she joined the party's adventure. She seemed to brush him off a few times, but she made small conversation with him occasionally. When he found out she had been involved as the Great War, he knew there was something special about their meeting.

When they arrived at Dahngrest, he found an opportunity to get her one-on-one.

"Hey, Judy-darlin' wait up," he said rather quietly so no one but her would hear.

She turned slightly, "Hmm?"

He hurried his step to be at her side, "I wanted to talk to you about some things..."

A small smirk appeared on her face, "Quite forward, aren't you, Raven?"

He felt his face turn hot. Did she figure him out?

She giggled, "I'm just kidding."

Relief passed through him.

"It's about the Great War, isn't it?" a different voice this time.

Raven jumped when he noticed Rita's scowling face poke out from between him and Judith, "Gah! R-Rita! Stop eavesdropping on the adults!"

Rita closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "No, I think it would be good for you two to talk about something that happened in both of your pasts. At least it will get you away from us for a bit of time."

This actually was a good plan. This way, no one would question what they were off doing, and if they were gone for a long time...

"So where are you planning on taking me?" Judith's voice broke his dirty thoughts.

He coughed, "I, ah, actually have a small flat here in town that I use when I come here on... business."

She looked at him curiously, "What business?"

Before he could say anything, Rita spoke up, "You don't want to know his business, Judith. It's probably disgusting."

"Can you stop talking, Rita?!"

Judith held a finger up to her chin, "Well now I don't know if I can trust you."

Rita shook her head, "Nah, he's harmless. He's too old to do anything to you."

"Okay, you know what, let's go, Judith," he grabbed her hand and hurried off with her to their new destination.

Yuri wandered over to where they had just been standing, "What's going on, Rita?"

"Raven wants to talk to Judith about the Great War. It'll get him away from us for a bit."

Estelle looked after them sadly, "Poor Judith..."

Raven clicked on the lights in his small home. It looked clean enough, someone must have been coming in and checking up on it for him. Just as well, he didn't want Judith being in a dirty place.

She looked around, "This is actually pretty nice."

He put a hand behind his head, "Yeah, it's my home away from home. Of course, I don't really have a home, but ya know."

She giggled again, and Raven was brought back to real life. He started to feel nervous, realizing he finally had her alone. He didn't want to mess this up.

"So tell me about your experiences in that war, Judy," he offered as a conversation starter.

"It's going to take a while. You want us to both be standing?"

She was right. He didn't have anywhere to sit in the main room. The only place was his bedroom, but that automatically made him feel like a pervert.

"Ah, I don't really have any place for us to sit, except my bed..."

She shrugged, "That's fine, I don't mind."

More relief washed through him. She didn't think he was a creep. He led her to the room and they both sat on the edge of his bed.

"Like I said, it's a long story..."

"I'm all ears, darlin'."

She told her story with great detail and emotion. Raven felt like he had been at her side when all of it had gone on. It also brought back memories of when he was involved in it. He felt sad for her, proud of her, and most importantly: closer to her. As her story went on, they both edged closer to each other, before Raven offered they lay down to talk.

It was a long time that it took to tell, but it was worth it. At the finish, she laid on her side and stared at him, "So, what do you think?"

He looked into her crimson eyes, feeling her soul, "You're amazing, Judith."

She smiled, "So now what?"

That took him by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Are we going to go back to the others now? Are you going to tell me your story?"

He wasn't ready to tell her his story, but he also wasn't ready to go back to the others. He just wanted to spend a little bit more time with her.

"Wellll," he drawed out, "we COULD do something else..."

"Like what?"

He reached out to her and traced a finger along her collarbone, down to her chest. She grabbed his hand before it could go further, "Really?"

"Uhhh."

She didn't look angry, merely mischievious, "Is this why you wanted me to come here?"

He scratched his cheek with his other hand, "I mean, I have had thoughts, but that's not why."

"Hmmm," she let go of his hand.

While she was watching him with those bright eyes, he took the opportunity to kiss her neck quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not because her tone was very apathetic.

Judith sat up and readjusted her small jacket, "You know, I haven't been with someone intimately before."

That caught his interest, "Oh really."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back at him, "Yes. I was hoping it would be with someone I was close to."

He paused before speaking, thinking back on their encounters and conversations, "Are we close?"

"Possibly."

He took that as an opening and sat up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. He knew the scruffiness of his stubble must have tickled her because she let out quick breaths. He moved his hands up higher, softly caressing the tops of her breasts.

She pushed him back down and held herself up over top of him, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry, darlin'. I can't really help myself. I can stop if you want me to."

"I didn't say that."

Her breasts were hanging in his face and he couldn't resist keeping his hands off of them. He took off her top gingerly and threw it to the side. Her breasts were perfect. Large, but perky, with bright pink nipples just begging to be teased. He lifted his mouth to her right one and rolled his tongue over it, feeling it harden and come out as he stimulated it. When he began suckling on it, he felt Judith tense up and a small moan came out. He took his time nibbling and sucking on it before starting on the other.

Judith seemed to get off on him playing with her breasts like that, but he knew she would want more. He rolled her over so he was on top, "Did that feel good, darlin'?"

Her face was red and she seemed nervous to make eye contact, "Ah, yes..."

He had a real smile on his face for once, "Good."

He kissed her on the mouth and slowly made his way down her neck, then her stomach. He untied her lower garments and threw them to the side as well. She had on a small white thong.

"So this is what you're hiding from me under that outfit. Pretty sexy."

She held her hand to her mouth and looked away.

He could see that she was becoming wet from the stimulation to her breasts already. He took a finger and rubbed it on the outside of her underwear, feeling her tense up again. More moisture appeared.

It was too tempting. He pushed her underwear aside and slowly licked at her intimate area. She gasped and dug her fingers into the bed.

"I haven't even done anything yet, darlin'..." Raven murmured as he moved forward again and teased her clit with his tongue. She grew even wetter and he used his tongue to clean her up, before plunging it deep inside of her.

Her back arched, "Ah! Ah!"

He felt one of her hands grasp his hair. He kept going, his face getting wet from her juices. Her legs wrapped around his neck and she pushed herself into him more. When she was close to climax, she spread her legs apart again. He pulled his tongue out and sucked on her clit, using his fingers to slide in and out of her.

A final contraction and gush of wetness told him she was done. He pulled away slowly and looked at her face. She looked flush and was panting. He slowly pulled his fingers out and slipped one in her mouth. She sucked and licked on it hungrily. God, that was hot.

He lay beside her again.

"What about you?"

He looked at her, "What about me, darlin'?"

"You don't want anything?"

He chuckled, "An opportunity to please a goddess like yourself is all I need."

She sat up, "I don't believe that."

"Ain't whether you believe it or not, I-"

He stopped short when she cupped his face and began kissing his cheek. Her lips were so soft against his rough skin. She kissed his neck and gently bit it, pulling his skin a bit. That felt good.

She licked a trail from his neck up to his ear and whispered, "I want to make you feel good, too."

That woke him up again.

She nipped at his earlobe and teased his inner ear with her tongue. It tickled, but it felt arousing.

"Judy, if you keep this up..."

To shut him up, she kissed his mouth. Their tongues met and he grasped her perfect, firm butt. She pulled away and shook her head, "Not yet."

"Huh...?"

Moving down on him, she ran her hand over his pants, feeling his erection. He stiffened up even more, feeling her touch through his clothes. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pulled them down. She could clearly see the outline of his bulge through his underwear now.

Slowly pulling his underwear down, she stopped, "Oh."

He panicked, "What?"

She looked away shyly, "You're a lot bigger than I thought you would be."

"Don't do that to me, JudyYY-"

Before he could finish his thought, she had her tongue on his tip. It felt amazingly soft and warm on him. She licked his entire shaft before taking it in her mouth. Even deep inside of her mouth, she still used her tongue to tease him. He felt dizzy. She pushed him as deep as she could down her throat, and he about lost his mind.

"H-how have you not had any experience before?! You're so good...!"

She pulled him out and looked at him, "Maybe I've been fantasizing, too." With Raven still wet from her mouth, she placed her breasts around it and slowly moved them together.

"Oh god, Judy, that feels too good, I'm gonna-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before he came on her.

"You could have warned me."

"Sorry, sorry!" Raven reached to the side and grabbed a towel that he had folded up on his bedside stand. He cleaned her off and then himself.

Judith laid next to him, still naked, touching his arm, "That was nice."

"That was more than nice, Judy."

She rubbed her lips against his cheek again, "We should probably get going to meet the others now."

"Sure," he said, but as she went to get up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, "Do you want to go or do you want me to stay?"

"Maybe keep this old man some company... Just for a while longer."


End file.
